<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>还乡 by hangallthedj</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26002366">还乡</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hangallthedj/pseuds/hangallthedj'>hangallthedj</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Oasis (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:47:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,620</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26002366</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hangallthedj/pseuds/hangallthedj</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>一个普通人AU。角色死亡预警。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>还乡</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>不知是由于神情恍惚，还是对方的军装起了作用，破天荒的，佩吉用那罐饰有烫金浮雕花纹的大吉岭茶招待来客。对此，诺尔有些轻微的不爽。但他没有理由怪罪佩吉，尤其是眼下的场合。<br/>佩吉是个坚强的女性，韧劲儿好像就写在她这一代爱尔兰移民的血脉里。此前，诺尔从未目睹她被击溃的时刻。但眼下，她面色苍白得几乎透明，拿着茶匙的右手止不住颤抖。诺尔想要上前安抚她，又很快退缩。<br/>这是利亚姆的工作。诺尔不愿意承认：许多利亚姆能轻易做到的事情，诺尔不行。他永远不知道该如何撒娇、如何出言安慰、如何凑近母亲耳边讲出一连串淘气话——佩吉佯做生气，可眼角的笑纹却总是出卖她。<br/>有时，诺尔觉得母亲的生活就好像排屋的红褐色砖墙，乏味而坚固，硬质砖岩之间的缝隙被生活琐事以及小儿子闯下的大小祸事填补。因此——佩吉有理由不记得，但诺尔可忘不了，这红茶是上个圣诞节利亚姆送给他的礼物。送礼者本人宣称这礼物的来历并不那么清白：“我偷的，上个月在伦敦摄政街的事儿。”<br/>这就是利亚姆，一贯坦荡得令人不安。对于这种冒险行为，诺尔并不赞成。再者说，他头一眼瞥到那罐子，期待棕色玻璃罐子里装着的叶子可是完全不同的品类。红茶这东西不值一偷。但没办法，谁让他的弟弟是个蠢货。<br/>此刻，佩吉试图用茶壶的哀鸣掩盖啜泣声。短短几分钟，她像是缩小了一圈。诺尔希望他的蠢货弟弟能够在场，这样至少有人能抱抱她。这希望很快变成了怨恨。利亚姆去哪儿了？利亚姆能去哪儿？偏偏这种时候不在家。</p><p>利亚姆的脚步声响起来时，茶已经放凉了。他一定是捅了什么篓子，否则不会如此蹑手蹑脚地进门。可惜，不速之客的造访使得他偷溜回房间的企图落了空。<br/>诺尔的目光在他脸上仅停留了一秒就知道了。他气得发疯，利亚姆过于鲜艳的唇色和微红的眼角无异于把脏污小巷的龌龊勾当写在脑门上。他因此赚来的零钱在口袋里叮当作响。该死，他的牛仔裤（其实，是诺尔自己的牛仔裤）松松垮垮地挂在腰上，纽扣不翼而飞。<br/>客人整了整衣装，毫无必要地低声咳嗽，假装清理喉咙。这套愚蠢的动作他已经做过一次了，想必他自己也没有想到还需重复。诺尔疑心这是某种设定好的程序，如果没有这套前置流程，这位长官的声带就没法振动。<br/>利亚姆哭了。这实属千载难逢。没错，利亚姆从不吝惜眼泪尤其是他知道这奏效时，但哭就是另一回事了。<br/>诺尔想不起利亚姆上次真正哭泣是在什么时候。诺尔第一次搞他的时候，他洒了几颗货真价实的眼泪，但那不过是为了博取怜爱的小伎俩。给老托马斯后脑开瓢的时候，利亚姆的眼睛湿漉漉的，但也没有哭。至于庭审那次——诺尔没有看证人席上利亚姆的眼睛。说来奇怪，那场针对他的审判所留存下来的记忆所剩无几，像是从残缺的拼图里随意捡了几枚。他险些忘记自己的刑期，却还记得陪审团中的一位女士和她的闪光的（想必是锆石）百合胸针。</p><p>“这对你不公平。”当时，在老托马斯阖不上的眼睛前，利亚姆不假思索地拒绝了诺尔的提议。<br/>傻逼。绝顶的傻逼。诺尔在心里咒骂。从生下来第一天起，这恶魔般的弟弟就要和他争抢每一样东西。公平是一种不存在于加拉格尔家中的观念中的秩序，它无法解释为什么利亚姆身上从没有淤青。而现在，利亚姆不仅把他变成乱伦的鸡奸犯、弑父的帮凶，还要抢夺这给恶龙斩首的功劳。他打错了主意。诺尔绝无可能令他如愿以偿。诺尔把想法变成语言，沾着真实的毒液，投向利亚姆。<br/>利亚姆睁大眼睛，好像他的眼睛还不够大、还不够无辜似的。早些时候，利亚姆的眼睛总是令诺尔轻易联想到小鹿。他从没见过一只真的鹿。不是说这有什么大不了的——在许多可供遗憾的事情中，这压根排不上号。但有一点，诺尔不得不承认：世界上不会有比利亚姆更加遵循本能的动物。说实话，诺尔恨死他这一点了。诺尔同样不明白，为什么利亚姆还是没有习惯自己的恶毒。他搜肠刮肚，用能想到的所有词汇羞辱利亚姆，说到最后，语言用尽了，结巴的毛病又找了回来。他磕磕绊绊吐不出完整的句子，利亚姆试图用拥抱安抚他，被他用力推开。<br/>很长一段时间里，他不断在梦里见到那天利亚姆因为震惊和屈辱而瞪大的眼睛。再后来他怀念起利亚姆的瞪视。那是因为死者的眼睛不肯放过诺尔。检查尸体的时候，诺尔才有机会看到那个民兵男孩的长相。男孩的颅骨缺失了一块，但仍旧睁着眼。他的脸被灰尘和血扭曲，脆弱地暴露在诺尔和队友面前，看起来最多不过十二岁。<br/>在此后的每一个噩梦中，男孩如期而至，有时他有着利亚姆的外表和声音。诺尔会在梦醒时分感到由衷庆幸。命运——确切而言是“拯救计划”（其名称本身就透露着不加掩饰的讽刺）让诺尔在内的许多年轻人橙色囚服径直走进草绿军服，超车进入死亡的快车道。好在命运垂怜诺尔，令他交了好运，有机会在异国他乡射杀别人的兄弟。</p><p>圣诞假期，诺尔获准短暂地在家中停留。那天晚上他们分享了佩吉张罗的丰盛晚餐和利亚姆私藏的药。像梦一般，诺尔过早地回到了他们共享了一辈子的狭窄卧室。黑暗里，利亚姆抱着他，完全一副动物求欢的姿态，先是讨好地啄着他的胸膛，又转而用脸颊蹭他的下身。<br/>“停下。”诺尔听见自己说，“我们不能。”另一个声音大叫着懦夫、胆小鬼，他不知道是来自利亚姆还是自己的内心。<br/>托马斯死之前，诺尔着了魔，无法戒除自己对亲生兄弟的愤怒和欲望。后来他们分别沾染了生父的血和陌生人的脑浆，这让所有事情都变得不同。为什么？诺尔掰着指头细数原因。因为利亚姆比谁都好看，因为利亚姆肢体柔软，因为利亚姆像个婊子求着被操，因为这是加拉格尔血脉的扭曲诅咒。因为——他不敢说、甚至不敢想，仅凭一丝一毫念头，这词语背后所蕴含的意味就会达姆弹一样撕裂他的血肉。<br/>利亚姆就是不肯停止尝试。他拉开诺尔的内裤，嘴唇碰着已经完全勃起的前端。他不断被推开又一次次重新附上来。诺尔最后一次推开他，另一只手扯着他的头发将他拉到与自己平齐的位置。利亚姆的嘴唇湿漉漉的，诺尔带着愤怒和挫败咬了上去。血的味道和他自己的味道立刻充盈口腔。利亚姆完全愣住，甚至忘记做出反应。越轨的事情他们统统做尽，唯独没有真正亲吻过，因为诺尔总是拒绝这种令人脆弱的亲密。他们不断吻着，直到因为缺氧而头晕。<br/>诺尔离开的时候利亚姆还睡着。他花了许多时间小心翼翼挪开手脚并用缠着自己的利亚姆。他没有带走刚刚收到的愚蠢礼物，在清晨不告而别。他本质并非是个懦夫，所有的事情，无一例外都是利亚姆的错。</p><p>战争结束的消息是从无线电广播里传来的。弥天大谎。战争永远不会结束，它只是换一种存在的方式，通过残缺的肢体、不安的睡眠或者合照的空缺将人再次俘虏。但那一天，他们宣布战争结束时，没有一个士兵意识到这一点。相反大家都注意到那是个好天气。有人久违地唱起歌。一把破锣嗓子引来一大片应和。下午，诺尔所在的中队被安排去扫雷。出发前，诺尔将个人物品仔细打包。他希望自己能比这些玩意儿更早回去，否则他就要向保罗、佩吉或者利亚姆本人解释他的项坠里面为什么是利亚姆的单人照片。他的希望落空了一半：最后，他和他的包裹都没能真的回去。军官离开了，留下了空茶杯和一枚属于诺尔的勋章。<br/>利亚姆还在哭着。死亡并没有赋予诺尔全知全能，因此，他无法补偿他的母亲和兄弟一个拥抱，正如同他无法看到红茶罐底躺着的那枚戒指——金色双手捧着红宝石之心——它等待了太久，却不曾也不再有机会被佩戴。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>